marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Marvel Database:Afspraken Naamgeving
Algemeen Wees niet bang om spelfouten te maken; niet iedereen is even goed in spelling. Verder kan iemand die moe is, of door een andere oorzaak in een minder goede conditie verkeert, wat meer spelfouten maken dan gewoonlijk. Ook neerlandici maken af en toe nog wel een spelfout in het Nederlands. Kom je spelfouten tegen? corrigeer ze dan gewoon en geef dit door aan de persoon in kwestie. Gebruik dit NOOIT als neerbuigende kritiek!! Specifiek voor de MDP Namen van Personen We gebruiken de orginele Engelstalige namen. Bij het aanmaken van een pagina zijn 4 punten belangrijk. * We gebruiken de echte naam van de persoon. * We plaatsen tussen aanhalingstekens het universum van afkomst * De naam bestaat uit maar 2 gedeelten; de 1e voornaam en de achternaam. * We vullen de aliassen in en maken indien nodig een "diversen" pagina aan Bijvoorbeeld we willen een pagina aanmaken van Spider-Man * De echte naam is Peter Parker. * Dit wordt dus: Peter Parker (Earth-616) * We vullen in bij Aliassen: Spider-Man en maken een "diversen" pagina aamn voor Spider-Man Als de echte naam niet (geheel) bekend is: Dan gebruiken we de meest bekende codenaam en het bekende gedeelte van de echte naam. Als we de codenaam gebruiken schrijven we de titels voluit (Mr wordt Mister, Dr wordt Docktor etc etc). Bijvoorbeeld we willen een pagina aanmaken van Magneton en Rogue. *Dit wordt dan Magneto (Magnus) (Earth-616) *Dit word dan Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) Mocht je niet zeker zijn van een naam: plaats hem dan op de Namenlijst met een kleine beschrijving. Vervolgens plaats je het karakter op een Diversen pagina. Hierdoor is er altijd de mogelijkheid om naar het karakter te verwijzen en het terug te vinden. Hier blijven ze staan totdat er een goede en duidelijke oplossing is. deze karakter worden NIET in de optredens lijst geplaats van het comic sjabloon. Waarom "(Earth-616)" toevoegen? Earth-616 is het mainstream Marvel Universum. Maar er zijn ook alternatieve tijdlijnen, alternatieve toekomsten etc etc. In al deze afgesplitsten realiteiten kan ook Spider-Man voorkomen. Bekende andere Universums zijn onder andere: Het tijdperk van Apocalypse (AoA) en House of M (HoM) Maar hieronder vallen ook de Ultimates uitgaven van Marvel. Let op: We hanteren dus het Universum van afkomst, NIET waar men zich nu in bevind. Bijvoorbeeld: Bishop van de X-Men is Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191) ook al bevindt hij zich nu in het Earth-616 Universum!! Veel gebruikte Universum aanduidingen zijn: * (Earth-616) - Mainstream Marvel Universum, veel andere tijdlijnen zijn hiervan afgeleid. * (AoA) - Age of Apocalypse (Het tijdperk van Apocalypse, zonder Xavier) * (Ultimate) - De Ultimate uitgave van Marvel. * (Earth-1191) - De mogelijke toekomst waar onder andere Lucas Bishop vandaan komt. Voor een overzicht voor diverse Universums klik hier Waarom diversen pagina's? Dit maakt het zoeken veel makkelijker voor anderen. Stel je wilt iets weten over Cyclops maar weet niet dat hij Scott Summers heet. Je kunt dan gewoon "Cyclops" invullen en je komt dan uit op de Cyclops diversen pagina. Hier word men doorverwezen naar de gewenste Cyclops (Cyclops van Earth-616, Ultimate Cyclops etc etc) Ook kan het zijn dat meerdere personen dezelfde aliassen gebruiken. Al deze aliassen komen dan te staan op de diveren pagina's. Getrouwde vrouwen Ook in het Marvel Universum nemen vrouwen vaak de achternaam van de man over. Deze hanteren we echter niet, we blijven de geboorte naam hanteren!!. Waarom: Deze namen kunnen blijven veranderen, bij huwlijk of echtscheiding. Wel kunnen we ernaar verwijzen in de diversen pagina's. Bijvoorbeeld The Invisible Woman wordt: Susan Storm (Earth-616) en geen Susan Richards. Wel plaatsen we haar op de Richards diveren pagina. Spelling Hoofdafspraak voor de spelling *Het Groene Boekje (ook te raadplegen op internet; zie hier) is de leidraad voor de spelling. Voor buitenlandse aardrijkskundige namen in het Nederlands wordt vervolgens de website van de Nederlandse Taalunie gebruikt http://taalunieversum.org/taal/aardrijkskundige_namen/. Indien een aardrijkskundige naam daar niet genoemd wordt, gebruiken we een redelijk gangbare Nederlandse variant, als deze bestaat. Anders gebruiken we het meest gangbare endoniem. Wordt een woord noch in het Groene Boekje, noch op de site van de Taalunie gevonden, dan hanteren we de spelling die in Van Dale staat, daarna eventueel die van andere naslagwerken. Verdere richtlijnen voor de spelling *Bij getallen met duizendtallen wordt in ieder geval vanaf 10.000 voor het derde (zesde, negende, enz.) cijfer van rechts een punt gezet. Afhankelijk van de context, bijv. het interval 9.500-10.000, kan dit ook bij getallen vanaf 1000 gedaan worden. In principe geldt voor getallen gelijk aan of minder dan 9999 dat een punt als scheidingsteken niet gewenst is (zie http://taaladvies.net/taal/advies/vraag/1/). Een spatie (gevormd door om een regelafbreking te voorkomen) is een alternatief scheidingsteken. Een komma als duizendtal-scheidingsteken is ongewenst, omdat de komma als decimaal scheidingsteken wordt geprefereerd. *Bij gebruik van samenstellingen moet je opletten dat in het Nederlands woorden veel vaker aan elkaar geschreven worden dan bijvoorbeeld in het Engels (appelboom - apple tree). Vooral bij het vertalen van een artikel uit de Engelse wikipedia is dit van belang. Samenstellingen bestaan vaak uit twee zelfstandige naamwoorden, maar andere combinaties zijn ook mogelijk, bijvoorbeeld een bijvoeglijk naamwoord met een zelfstandig naamwoord. Een 'rood zweem' is niet per se hetzelfde als een 'roodzweem'. (Tip: Luister naar de klemtoon. In 'rood zweem' hebben beide woorden elk hun eigen klemtoon; het zijn dus twee woorden. In 'roodzweem' heeft alleen 'rood' een klemtoon, dus het is één woord.) * Als Engelse leenwoorden een samenstelling vormen van bijvoeglijk naamwoord en zelfstandig naamwoord, dan blijft dat in het Nederlands zo: compact disc, chief executive officer, open source. Maar als er in het Nederlands een nieuwe samenstelling wordt gevormd, volgt die de Nederlandse regels: opensourcesoftware. Bij combinaties van twee zelfstandige naamwoorden ligt het eraan of uitdrukkelijk een Engelse combinatie wordt geciteerd (world wide web) of dat de samenstelling als Nederlands woord kan worden beschouwd: accountmanager. *In gevallen waar je zelf de neiging hebt verkeerd te spellen is het geen slecht idee om een redirect vanaf de foute spelling van een paginatitel naar de pagina met de juiste spelling op te nemen (hoe je dat moet doen, vind je onderaan in Instructies). Doe dit echter niet te veel; alleen wanneer je verwacht dat bezoekers (regelmatig) op de fout gespelde paginatitel zullen zoeken. *Een vaak terugkerende kwestie is de vraag of het bijvoeglijk naamwoord met of zonder buigings-e geschreven moet worden. In het algemeen gelden hiervoor de volgende regels: **Wanneer er een bepaald lidwoord (de, het) voor het bijvoeglijk naamwoord staat en een zelfstandig naamwoord erachter, dan krijgt het bijvoeglijk naamwoord een buigings-e: het lie've''' kind'' en de lie've''' vrouw''. **Wanneer er een onbepaald lidwoord voor het bijvoeglijk naamwoord staat, is het geslacht van het zelfstandig naamwoord van belang: bij onzijdige woorden (met lidwoord 'het') vervalt de buigings-e, bij mannelijke of vrouwelijke zelfstandig naamwoorden (met lidwoord 'de') blijft de buigings-e behouden: een lie'f''' kind'' (want het is: het kind), maar een lie've''' vrouw'' (want het is: de vrouw). **Wanneer er helemaal geen lidwoord voor het bijvoeglijk naamwoord staat, vervalt de buigings-e: De heer Van den Bossche, Vlaam's''' minister van Onderwijs, opende de vergadering''. Aangezien we in de namen van de categorieën geen lidwoorden gebruiken, betekent dit dat hierin de onverbogen vorm gebruikt dient te worden: Categorie:Nederlands schrijver is correct, Categorie:Nederlandse schrijver niet. Hetzelfde geldt voor verwijzingen in jaartallen en andere overzichten naar Duits kunstschilder bijvoorbeeld. :Er bestaan echter uitzonderingen op deze regels. De uitzondering die voor Wikipedia het belangrijkst is, betreft de volgende combinatie van woorden: :*een onbepaald lidwoord, gevolgd door :*een van een geografische naam afgeleid bijvoeglijk naamwoord op -s of -isch, gevolgd door: :*het zelfstandig naamwoord man, persoon, of een aanduiding van een beroep of functie. (bron: ANS) :In dat geval mag de buigings-e worden weggelaten. Zowel Jan Timman is een Nederlands schaker als Jan Timman is een Nederlandse schaker zijn dus correct. :Andere uitzonderingen zijn bijvoorbeeld het Belgisch, Europees of Vlaams Parlement. *De bezitsvorm-s van een woord (Jans fiets) wordt, anders dan in het Engels, niet altijd voorafgegaan door een apostrof. Hier gelden dezelfde regels als voor de meervouds-s (dus Jans fiets, Monica's probleem, ...). Eindigt een woord op een sisklank (s, x, z, sj, sh), dan wordt enkel een apostrof geplaatst: Bush' regering. Voor de x en z geldt dat deze ook hoorbaar moet zijn in de uitspraak; het is dus Dutrouxs advocaat, omdat de x niet uitgesproken wordt. Religieuze begrippen *Woorden die een religieuze stroming aangeven, krijgen een kleine letter (het protestantisme, de islam). Dit geldt ook voor samenstellingen en afleidingen van die woorden (een protestant, protestants-christelijk, joods, rooms-katholiek). Soortnamen voor beoefenaars van godsdiensten en voor religieuze praktijken krijgen eveneens een kleine letter (de paus, een jezuïet, de eucharistieviering). Heilige geschriften worden met een hoofdletter geschreven (Bijbel, Bijbelboek, Bijbelschool etc.) Kerk krijgt ook een hoofdletter als de instantie bedoeld wordt en niet het gebouw. God krijgt een hoofdletter als het opperwezen zelf bedoeld wordt, een kleine letter als men het over een god heeft. De officiële namen van feestdagen krijgen een hoofdletter: Kerstmis, Suikerfeest, Hemelvaartsdag, Chanoeka, e.d. **Er moet dus worden onderscheiden tussen joden (die de joodse religie aanhangen) en Joden (leden van een volk); tussen de Bijbel (het christelijke heilige boek) en een bijbel (een exemplaar). **Duidelijke verwijzingen naar een plaatsnaam behouden in religieuze samenstellingen wel hun hoofdletter: dus Grieks-orthodox maar oosters-orthodox. Ook Nederlands-hervormd. *Alle -''isme''s en hun afgeleide vormen krijgen een kleine letter, ook als er een eigennaam in verborgen is: amerikanisme, fortuynistisch. Ook woorden als balkanisering krijgen een kleine letter. *Alle kerknamen worden geschreven met hoofdletters; de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk, de Oosters-Orthodoxe Kerk, de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland enz. Ook rooms-katholieke kerk of rooms-katholieke Kerk zijn correct, de Taalunie en de kerken geven zelf echter de voorkeur aan de hoofdletters (dus: Rooms-Katholieke Kerk). Weergave van andere talen Zie voor transliteratie, transcriptie enzovoorts van andere schriftsystemen de transliteratiegids Spellingcontrole Er bestaan diverse spellingcontroles die Nederlandse teksten kunnen controleren. De volgende lijst is niet volledig: *ispell met Nederlandse regels en woordenlijst (Unix, Linux; gratis) *4spell met Nederlandse woordenlijst (Windows, gratis) *Ingebouwde spellingcontroles in softwarepakketten zoals Microsoft Word, Wordperfect (Windows), OpenOffice.org (Windows en Linux) Uitzonderingen Wij proberen uitzonderingen op de hoofdafspraak tot een absoluut minimum te beperken. Evengoed is het niet onmogelijk dat iedereen er bijvoorbeeld van overtuigd is dat een woord op de erratalijst van het Groene Boekje had moeten staan, terwijl dat niet het geval is. Het is de bedoeling dat alle uitzonderingen op de hoofdafspraak in deze paragraaf expliciet worden genoemd. Er zijn momenteel '''geen' uitzonderingen op de hoofdafspraak''. Enkele wijzigingen in de spelling van 2006 Tussen-n *Kattekruid wordt kattenkruid, dit woord komt voor in Belgische Rode lijst (planten) *Duivekervel wordt duivenkervel, dit woord komt voor in Belgische Rode lijst (planten) *Muizekervel wordt muizenkervel, dit woord komt niet voor in nl.wikipedia *Paddestoel wordt paddenstoel, dit woord komt een keer of 50 voor in nl.wikipedia *Paardebloem wordt paardenbloem, dit woord komt ongeveer 25 keer voor in nl.wikipedia *Kreeftensla blijft kreeftensla, kreeftesla was altijd al fout *Kreeftensoep blijft kreeftensoep, kreeftesoep was altijd al fout *Muizentarwe blijft muizentarwe, muizetarwe was altijd al fout *Muizengif blijft muizengif, muizegif was altijd al fout *Bereklauw wordt berenklauw, dit woord komt voor in Belgische Rode lijst (planten) Engelse leenwoorden *fullcolour wordt full colour, dit woord komt niet voor in nl.wikipedia *eye-opener wordt eyeopener, dit woord komt voor in Wikipedia:Lezenswaardige boeken *on line wordt online, dit woord komt vaak voor en vaak ten onrechte als on-line *pull-over wordt pullover, dit woord komt alleen voor in Volkeren *bantoe wordt Bantoe *kelt wordt Kelt *azteek wordt Azteek *jood wordt Jood als een lid van het volk bedoeld wordt; een aanhanger van het jodendom specifiek blijft een jood Algemeen *reïntegratie wordt re-integratie *''blindvliegen'' wordt blind vliegen *''appèl'' wordt appel *''procédé, protégé en revérence'' worden procedé, protegé en reverence *''democratisch-socialist'' wordt democratisch socialist *civiel-ingenieur wordt civiel ingenieur *meesterkok wordt meester-kok *Eerste-Kamerfractie wordt Eerste Kamerfractie *Oudromeins wordt Oud-Romeins *''semi-ambtelijk'' wordt semiambtelijk *''aëro-'' wordt aero-'' *''ideeënloos wordt ideeëloos *compactdisc wordt compact disc *onzevader wordt Onzevader *havo'er wordt havoër *accesiet wordt accesit *monopoliën wordt monopolyen *Heilige geschriften worden met een hoofdletter geschreven. *Feestdagen worden met een hoofdletter geschreven, met enkele uitzonderingen. *Historische perioden worden met een kleine letter geschreven. Meer info: Taaluniespelling-2006 Gerelateerde onderwerpen *Wikipedia:Hulpmiddelen * * *trema in de Nederlandse spelling *afbreekteken in de Nederlandse spelling *liggend streepje in de Nederlandse spelling *accenttekens in de Nederlandse spelling *werkwoorden van Engelse herkomst in de Nederlandse spelling *tussen-n in de Nederlandse spelling *hoofdletter in de Nederlandse spelling *D en T in de Nederlandse spelling *'t Kofschip Externe links *Het online Groene Boekje *Website van de taalunie voor buitenlandse aardrijkskundige namen in het Nederlands. *Taaladvies op de site van Onze Taal *Algemene Nederlandse Spraakkunst (bevat ook wel wat informatie over spelling) *Regels met betrekking tot de buigings-e (inclusief uitzonderingen) *Regels met betrekking tot spatiegebruik in samenstellingen *4Spell download site Referenties * http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Spellinggids Categorie:Help